A Simple Someone
by Candra Mantreh
Summary: Pansy is going to Hogwarts for her first year. Getting ready for the next part of her life as an outcast and a tomboy, she suprise even herself when she meets Draco, an attractive boy who wants to truely get to know her. Written fairly accurate to HPSS
1. Waiting for Someone

**A Simple Someone**

**Author:** Candra Mantreh

**Disclaimer:** This is my first fanfic and my first time using the website so please be understanding while I'm figuring it all out. Also I don't own anything about Harry Potter but this story and plot is mine.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One:**

Pansy eyed the muggle crowd uncomfortably. It was only a few steps to platform nine and three quarters, but instead of walking up to it, she paused to lean on a wall and glanced around as if she was waiting for someone.

Truthfully there was no one meeting her there, she wished her parents had come with her but they just sent her off with her trunk expecting her to know her way around perfectly. Unfortunately, Pansy had no siblings and spoke little to her parents, so truthfully she didn't know a lot about what to expect, only the basics of where she had to go and when.

Suddenly movement caught her eye and she snapped out of her trance. She noticed a very gorgeous boy looking at her. She was immediately attracted to him, he has smooth blond hair falling carelessly into his face covering part of his gray eyes, and he was wearing a black polo shirt with baggy blue jeans, a studded belt and black sneakers. He could easily blend in with a group of sixth grade muggle heartthrobs, but she new instantly he was a wizard, a pureblood, she was guessing, and judging by the attractive older man fallowing him, this was none other then Draco Malfoy.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably, for the one of the first times in her life she felt self-conscious.

Pansy was raised much like a boy because her parents thought a male would be a greater use to the dark lord. As a result of this she knew little of things most other witches her age knew. While they eagerly waited to go to Hogwarts to practice love potions and beauty charms and to have sleepover every night with there friends, Pansy hoped to learn different ways to defeat enemies based on location, age and gender.

This was why Pansy was unnaturally uncomfortable standing in the tight spandex dress her mother had stuffed her in. She had only worn a dress a few times in her life, and she had never dreamed she would wear a dress as short and tight as the one she was currently in. And to make it worse, her dress completed with a short lace necklace adorn with real rubies, and dark makeup. Pansy knew she looked a lot older then she was wearing all this stuff, and now as this incredibly good looking and rich boy was gazing at her, she could not be more aware that her appearance was a lie.

Pansy looked down feeling almost guilty as if she had personally told this Malfoy that she had kissed a boy, or maybe told him that she had about ten tubes of lipstick and twenty pairs of shoes in her trunk as she imagined other of these first year witches did.

Not bothering to give him a second glance Pansy grabbed her trunk and hurried towards the magic barrier, her desire to get away giving her to confidence to finally take the steps towards the enchanted entrance to the Hogwarts Express.

After a moment of walking, Pansy looked up to realize she pasted through the wall effortlessly, she hadn't even felt it. Her insides stirred slightly with relief as she pushed her way through the crowd to find where to leave her trunk.

She shuffled along through group embraces and tearful parents feeling her confidence rise again, at least she didn't act this pathetic, although perhaps her strength was just an act covering her fear, but she pushed the thought out of her mind as she left her trunk with a worker loading up the back of the train.

She accidentally shoved a small looking wizard out of her way as she speed more hastily towards the front of the train eager to get a compartment by her self.

Nearing the boarding steps for the train, she took a subconscious leap meant to land her on the top step, instead she was caught off guard but a sudden constraint on her thighs as her tight dress rid up and prevented her from making the jump.

She lay in a disheveled heap on the base of the steps with her dress bunched up making it even shorter then it had been before, her short hair haphazardly in her face, and a series on small scrapes and welts from where parts of her hit the metal steps.

She heard a few people laughing, but mostly her fall seemed to have gone unnoticed. She sat up and brushed the hair her face and glanced up, and to her surprise and embarrassment a smirking Draco Malfoy was standing over her extending his hand.


	2. Meeting Someone

**Chapter 2:**

"You need to work on you landings," The handsome boy said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her up, "Or maybe just work on your jumping all together."

Pansy was unsure whether he was trying to start a fight with her or not, but when she glanced at him he was smiling cheerfully.

"I'm not normally that pathetic, I'm not used to wearing dresses," she said honestly, wondering for a moment if it was a good idea for her to have admitted to that, but at least this might knock the fake image of her out of his head.

"Ah, you prefer to practice while you are undressed, I see, well don't let me stop you," He spoke with a laugh in his voice, and after Pansy was sure he was only joking she answered back, Draco's smile becoming infectious.

"Well looks like you didn't stop me, so don't worry." she said jokingly as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and forcefully pulled it down as far as it would go, however as soon as she realized it, the fabric sprang back up a few inches.

He laughed and extended his hand for the second time.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Pansy took his hand again and laughed.

"Like there is anyone who can't recognize the charming Draco Malfoy," She said, not even joking this time.

"Well, for those who don't, lets make our presence known," Draco let go of her hand, but thought better of it after glancing at the stairs, and grabbed it again.

"Lets us make sure you don't fall again," His smirk caused Pansy to glare at him playfully before yanking her hand out of his and shoving him out of the way and going up the steps in front of him.

"Hey!" he called out laughing as he tried to grab her as she raced past him. Pansy laughed, then sighed overdramatically and with feigned unhappiness extended her hand down the steps so Draco could grab it.

He quickly went up the steps and didn't let go of her hand until they found a empty compartment. It was still fairly early so they had a good selection. They picked one towards the middle of their section with windows facing the platform. They talked for a bit in which Pansy officially introduced herself. Draco didn't seem at all surprised, apparently their parents were closer then Pansy had known and they had told Draco all about her.

After about five minutes Draco glanced out the window noticing two large blokes who were looking rather confused.

"That's Crabb and Goyal," Draco explained, "Do you mind if they sit with us? They aren't much for conversation so I doubt they will interrupt us."

"No problem, I need to meet people anyway," Pansy smiled feeling pleasantly important because of Draco making sure it was alright with her before inviting his friends.

"Thank you Pansy, I'm sure the four us will all get along well, I know that we will all get into Slytherin, so it will be good to have people we can rely on." Draco smiled at her briefly then left to go fetch his friends.

Pansy smiled to herself as she smoothed the fabric on her dress that she was loathing less and less. She dwelled for a moment that she, Pansy Parkinson, was flirting with the incredibly attractive, rich, and powerful Draco Malfoy, and it was one of the easiest and most enjoyable things she had ever done.


	3. Having Someone

**Chapter 3:**

Pansy put her head against the cool window the train. It had just left the station and she sat comfortably in a compartment with Draco, Crabb and Goyal. Draco had taken a brief break from their conversation and turned to his grunting friends who seemed to speak a different langue as they simplistically and slowly explained to Draco more comments about Lord Voldemort they had over heard there parents talking about.

From what she heard most of them felt like her parents, that Voldemort was gone for the moment but would return. However Draco's mother and Crabb's parents seemed to think he was gone for sure, and there was a mix of wondering if they should keep going in his direction or break free entirely.

Pansy was almost surprised about how much they all knew and how intelligently and openly they spoke of it. She wondered if their light air around the conversation at all came from their own disbelief of his return, or if it was merely because they didn't really understand what he was really like, having none of them ever seen or met him. Either way Pansy felt a little out of place, although it was decided before she was even born that she would work for the dark lord, she knew very little about him, and much less then her new friends did. So Pansy looked out the window hoping they wouldn't ask for her opinion.

Pansy was slowly drifting to sleep, she surprised her self how comfortable she felt around the three boys, it wasn't easily she allowed her self to be asleep around people. But Draco's voice was smooth and comforting, and even Crabb and Goyal's grunts were starting to sound pleasant. The two large boys were reminded her of big brothers, she could tell although they all just met they would rush to Pansy's aid if she ever needed it. And with that last comforting thought and the feeling of Draco shifting in the seat next to her, she feel asleep.

Pansy awoke to a cacophony as she saw her three boys piled on the seat across from her, Malfoy laughing hysterically, Crabb chuckling awkwardly and Goyal scowling and grumbling angrily although the look in his eyes shown that he wasn't as mad as he seemed.

"What have you boy done now?" Pansy asked with feigned indifference.

"We…We went to see Potter, and a rat bit Goyal," Crabb spoke awkwardly, still chuckling.

"We decided to go visit Harry Potter's compartment," Draco started to clarify, "to see if he is really as great as he is suppose to be. Well while we were interrogating Potter, we thought it would be a prefect time to show the school what we are really about. But I suppose we might have gotten carried away when we decided to try to take there candy. So anyway, Goyal reached for a box, and out of no where this rat jumps along and bits his hand! Then we booked it into here because we didn't want Potter and his friend to see us laughing, we figured it would hurt the image we just made," Draco finished, and begin to laugh again.

"Awww," Pansy said smiling broadly and giggle slightly, but she went over to Goyal and gave him a small hug, "Don't worry, I'm sure you looked very cool."

"See at least she's nice about it!" Goyal muttered but gave Pansy a half hug around her shoulder, the act was very brotherly and it made Pansy smile even more, and before long and Goyal was smiling and laughing with them.

There was a knock on there door and it was pulled open by a older witch with long blond pigtails with what Pansy assumed was a magicked black steak. She was wearing a robe with the Slytherin symbol on it and also a large prefect badge.

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes so you should put on your school robes."

"Our school robes? I didn't know not to pack them in my trunk," Pansy said feeling very stupid, it was these sort of things that she didn't know about.

"Don't worry," the prefect answered smiling, "A lot of people forgot or just didn't know. I don't know why they don't announce it or something," The girl rolled her eyes then continued, "But anyway just go to the back and find you trunk, I think there's a spell back there so your trunk will stand out to you. Then just open it and get your robes."

"Thanks," Pansy said, truly grateful.

Pansy left behind her boys, fallowed by the prefect who smiled at her before knocking on the next compartment.

Pansy was surprised how long the trail was, it didn't look that long form the outside, but she found the room with all the trunks easily enough and immediately noticed her large black trunk.

She opened it grabbed her uniform and robe, which were conveniently on the top.

She then found the bathrooms easily enough and changed into her school robes. She stepped out of the stall and was greeted by her reflection and the large mirror. She smiled, pleased by what she saw.

Her short hair was ruffled up a bit from changing her clothes as supposed to slicked back as her mother had done it, and most of the makeup had faded leaving only traces of black around her eyes. The uniform its self was also agreeable for her. The top was a simple white shirt, and she happily imagined it with a green and sliver Slytherin tie. The skirt was a little above knee length where it was comfortable for her, and there was still some of her smooth pale legs in view, and it pleated style would make it easier to move around in then her tight spandex dress. And topping it all off was a very comfortable long black robe.

After surveying herself for a few more minutes, Pansy went back to the storage room and shoved her dress and chocker into her trunk, although even though she shoved them in carelessly into the trunk they seemed to neatly fold and sort themselves.

Pansy could feel the train slowing as she hurried off to find her friends.

She walked back into her compartment right as the train stopped. The three boys looked very good in there school uniforms, especially Draco. His hair like her seemed to be a bit rumpled from changing his clothes and it gave him a very cute sleepy look, Pansy couldn't help but giggle.

They could here many other compartments opening and Draco extended his hand out to Pansy.

"We will have to go down those big scary steps again, do you want me to carry you?" His voice filled with mock concern.

Pansy glared at him and once again shoved him playfully and existed first, fallowed by and amused Draco and a confused looking Crabb and Goyal.


	4. Being Happy with Someone

_Thanks to my first reviewer, I cant believe I spelt his name wrong, thanks for catching that! As of now it should be fixed for the new chapters but I'm not sure if its worth it to repost the other three, but I might._

_Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it so far! _

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: **

"First years! First years this way!" A very large man was waving a lantern and calling, so Pansy and her friends shrugged and went over to him.

"Oh god its Potter!" Draco whispered to Pansy loudly and ducked to her other side, causing the four of them let out quiet laughs.

"Four to a boat!" The half-giant motioning towards small boats in front of them.

The four of them headed down to make sure they got a boat to themselves. But once on the boats no one seemed to talk, there was only the fait noises as the boats started to move themselves.

The silence gave Pansy's fears time to catch up with her. What if she wasn't in Slytherin? What if she did poorly in her classes, or what if she never had time to spend with Draco, Crabb and Goyle?

Pansy was pulled out her trance by Draco gently touching her arm and pointing to the Hogwarts castle that had just came into view.

After only a few minutes they were off the boats and standing in front of large doors as the half-giant knocked on them. Pansy twirled her short hair nervously and glanced around. She recognized Harry Potter immediately, and he and a few of what she would assume was his friends stood there all looking as scared as she felt. But then again Draco was really the only one out of all the first years that seemed cool and collected.

After a moment they were admitted inside the building by a teacher named Professor McGonagall, who Draco informed her was head of Gryffindor house.

After a short speech about the houses, they were left alone again.

"Nerves?" Draco asked cheerfully.

"Is it that obvious?" Pansy asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Not really, I just know you very well," Draco winked, "But seriously Pansy, don't worry we will all be in Slytherin together and it will be really epic."

"Your right," Pansy smiled, somehow Draco's words had made her feel a lot better, and for a moment she saw this waiting to enter the Great Hall no longer nerve racking, but a tedious pause before she could sit and eat happily at the Slytherin table with her three boys.

Pansy waited growing bored, a few ghost floated by and introduced themselves, but it seemed to take forever before McGonagall came back to fetch them.

Draco grabbed and squeezed her hand as they began to walk into the Great Hall.

Pansy gasped with delight as she walked inside. It looked like they had walked into a beautiful night under the stars. The great Hall ceiling literally looked like the night sky, and then there were beautiful candles shining mysteriously.

When the group stopped she glanced up at the sorting hat. She heard confused muttering and saw that many students, including Potter, looked confused, and she smiled with relief, at least her parents had told her about this.

Crabb was the first of the four of them to be sorted, pansy hugged him, Draco patted his back and Goyle made this guttural cheering noise that made Pansy laugh out loud.

Both Crabb and Goyle where sorted into Slytherin, along with a few other people but Pansy was having trouble concentrating. With all her friends in Slytherin there was more pressure then ever to get in herself.

"Malfoy, Draco!" snapped Pansy out of her trance. Draco smiled at her and squeezed her hand again then let go as he walked confidently up towards the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted after barely touching his ruffled hair.

Pansy cheered extra loud and watched as Draco mouthed 'see you at the table' and took his place across from Crabb and Goyle.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Pansy walked up with more confidence then she felt, just trying to concentrate on the fact that she was best friends with the cutest guy in school and how good she looked in her uniform.

Pansy sat on the stool and crossed her legs awkwardly as she imagined she should do when wearing a skirt. The hat was lowered onto her head and she began to hear a voice.

"Lets see…ah yes…you're very smart and powerful yes, you have the capability to kill but your heart lies more on a desire to protect. You have few friends but you keep them close, you have Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw smarts, Gryffindor bravery, but you are defiantly a girl made for SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last word out loud as the hat was lifted off her head.

Pansy was beaming as she jumped off the stool and bounced down to the Slytherin table. Pansy laughed once again when she realized she could easily make out Draco's sincere cheers of joy and Crabb and Goyle's happy guttural grunts amongst the other cheers.

Pansy took the spot next to Draco and across from Crabb and Goyle all of whom congratulated her, Draco even gave her a hug when she sat down. Her smile grew even bigger when he pressed her into his safe warm chest. Draco's hug had all the protection and care of Goyle's brotherly hug, but also had a little bit more she couldn't exactly explain.

Pansy watched with contagious happiness the rest of the first years being sorted, the most interesting of which was Harry Potter who was made a Gryffindor.

After the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore made a short speech and then mountains of amazing looking food appeared.

The four friends dug in all talking and laughing. Pansy glanced up at the bewitched ceiling feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness. She couldn't keep from beaming at her new friends, even when she caught Draco stealing a piece of bacon off a confused looking Crabb's plate.


	5. Thinking of Someone

**Chapter 5**

After the feast, Pansy and the other Slytherin first years were lead back to their dormitory by their two house prefects. Pansy noticed the prefect who had helped her on the train and smiled at her, causing the prefect to wave back as if excited that Pansy was in Slytherin with her.

They were lead through the cold and dark dudgeons, the prefects commenting on areas as they walked, like where to find the potion class, and where Flitch the caretaker could often be found scoping out students late at night.

Finally they stopped and were facing a Dungun wall.

"Tempes," Said the male perfect as the wall tore open into a door.

Draco gave the enchanted door and approving glace before entering it.

The common room was beautiful. The room was its self was circular, with walls made of stone and the floor with thick black carpet. Directly in front of them was a large fireplace adorn with carved vicious looking dragons, the chimney going all the way up to the cathedral ceil. There were three large tapestries high on the walls, all spaced perfectly apart from each other and the chimney, which seemed to take the place where a fourth would have gone.

The first tapestry was a large dragon, embroidered in only shades of greens and black. Directly across from that was the second, a beautiful gothic witch in a blood red dress and cloak with a large pot of potion and a castle behind her. The potion was and acid green and seemed to move and bubble when you didn't look directly at it. And the third and most large tapestry was hanging over the door they just walked through and was of their Slytherin Crest.

There were large black leather chairs positioned throughout the room, some in front of the fire, some along the round walls or in groupings by themselves. Somehow the chairs all looked new and elegant, yet they possessed a quaint charm too.

By the chairs were matching tables of all different sizes, but they all had glass tops and where held up by sculpted snakes made of silver. Some of the smaller tables by only one or two chairs were only held up by one snake, while the larger tables, like the one by the six chairs by the fire, was held up by six.

Lastly there was two identical stair cases on either side of the fireplace, but both spiraled in opposite directions into the wall so only the first few step were visible in the common room.

"Girls to the left, Boys to the right, keep going until you find your trunk, each dormitory is shared amongst five people," The punky girl prefect explained.

"On each of your nightstands there will be a tie for your uniform and a Slytherin emblem. To attach the emblem to your robes, take it and press it over your heart while you're a wearing your robes and it will attach its self there. It is required for everyone to have it on there robes. Goodnight Slytherins, classes tomorrow start early and I hope to see everyone at the Great Hall for breakfast." said the male prefect as he dismissed them all.

Pansy was very tired and eager to get to her dorm.

"Goodnight Draco," she said happily as he hugged her again.

"Goodnight Crabb, Goodnight Goyle," she said quickly hugging them too.

"We will meet you down her at 6:30 so we can go to breakfast together," said Draco giving her a last smile before he turned on his stair case and was out of sight.

Pansy walked up before most of the new Slytherin girls who seemed to be hanging in the common room longer to talk to there friends.

The stairs were also made of stone and they seemed to spiral up higher even then the ceiling in the common room. There where doors about every two steps, and Pansy imagined they must be enchanted so the rooms inside them where bigger then she would guess from the space between doors. Pansy was beginning to get tired from walking as well as from the days activities, but she had a feeling she was almost to her room and figured it was the same spell that had made it so easy to find her trunk on the train.

Finally she reached a mahogany door that she felt lead to her dorm, she tried the large dark metal handle and it opened easily. Figuring it wouldn't open unless she was one of the five girls inhabiting it, she pushed the door open confidently.

The room inside was a well sized room for five girls to live comfortable, although not nearly was spacious as the common room. But like the common room it had think black carpet and walls of stone. It was a rectangular room except for the wall across from her with was slightly rounded and had a large window looking out over the lake and part of the castle. She wondered if it was a magical window like the Great Hall's ceiling, but it looked so real she figured she was really just up higher then she thought and she assumed the stairs must be enchanted in some way or another.

The beds were large and squishy looking with black on black sheets and pillows. There were nightstands made of the same mahogany as the door next to each bed and across from them where also matching chest of draws and another door in between the last two.

Pansy walked to the window to get a better view. Almost there she was startled by a slight movement. Looking down on a squishy bed she noticed for the first time a small black kitten curled up on a pillow. It looked up at here with large green eyes and mewed softly.

Pansy smiled down at the creature and pet it gently and it begin purring. Pansy had always loved animals but had never been allowed to have one because her parents thought it would distract her from her training.

Pansy got up after a moment incase the owner of the kitten and bed came up, and she went over to the windowsill and sat on the lip while pressing her face on the icy glass. She felt more tired then ever and decided to find her trunk and go to bed. Slipping off the windowsill and looking around and found happily her trunk at the base of the bed next to the.

Pansy opened her trunk and found easily a large shapeless black t-shirt. She then quickly attached her Slytherin badge to her robes before shedding them.

Grabbing the t-shirt she got up and opened the other mahogany door and was relived to find it was a bathroom and not a closet like she thought I might have been. She quickly changed quickly in case any of her roommates came up. Finally she crawled into her bed, she thought momentarily of how she shouldn't go to sleep while there would be strangers awake around her, but inside the comfortable bed the thought quickly escaped her and she feel asleep.


	6. Talking with Someone

_Hello again, sorry it has taken so long for an update. Anyways, this whole having every chapter have the word 'someone' in it is proving to be difficult. My chapters are short so there not always a new feeling or action involving 'someone'. I like the idea but I am worried I am using up my valid titles to quickly. As a get father into this fanfic, I was hoping to make sort of simplistically yet moving titles, like 'loving someone' or 'betraying someone', those are not necessarily going to be chapters, they are just examples, but that and the title or the fanfic is where the idea came from. But I will see how the chapter titling goes. Is there anyone who either really loves or really hates the titles? Give me input. Alright enjoy the chapter I will try not to have this long of a pause between updates in the future. _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

Pansy awoke fairly early the next morning, the moonlight still coming in through the window onto her bed.

She was still tired, but she needed to meet her friends early so she had to get up.

Pansy stretched and headed for the bathroom, glancing quickly around her room.

Everyone else seemed to be sleeping and pansy couldn't make out more them forms under the sheets of there beds. Her neighboring bed was a witch with long wavy blond hair in which the kitten was sleeping amongst, but Pansy couldn't see the girl's face.

Pansy surveyed her self quickly in the bathroom mirror before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the large shower. The shower was circular and made of marble tiles. A wide verity of different potions were lined on black wire shelves.

After a moment the water turned on at a perfect temperature. Pansy sighed contently as the cool water helped wake her up.

After her shower Pansy got changed into her school robes she had brought into the bathroom with her. While brushing her hair she was startled as the bathroom door opened.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," the girl said with a matching look of Pansy's surprise and slight embarrassment.

The girl was short with waist length blond wavy hair and a pale complexion not to far from Pansy's. She was wearing silky purple pajama pants and a black lace tank top. She had an attractive face and large gray eyes that remind Pansy briefly of Draco's.

"That's fine, guess I'm not the only one getting up early," Pansy smiled, it would be nice to have a friend and her dorm, and Pansy liked this girl so far.

"Yeah, I'm going to go try to get to breakfast before everyone else, what's your occasion?" The girl looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm meeting a few friends," Pansy tried to not sound like she was boasting, but it was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice.

The girl extended her hand towards Pansy.

"My name is Kendra."

Pansy smiled taking her hand, "I'm Pansy. You could come with me and meet my friend if you would like."

Kendra's smile flickered slightly, "Oh no thank you, I still have to shower. But maybe we will have some classes together or at least I will see you in the dorm room tonight."

Pansy smiled and walked out giving her new friend some privacy. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kendra was hiding something, but Pansy figured having just met her, it was to early to start invading her life.

Pansy sat back on her bed as she picked some sensible notebooks and folders out of her trunk along with her wand, school books, and other required materials. She shoved the books and things into a sensible black bag while securing her wand inside her robes.

Pansy reached the common room much faster then she thought she would and found that she was earlier then the boys.

Settling into one of the chairs, Pansy glanced though her textbooks. She was halfway through the first chapter of _Magic Drafts and Potions _when she heard the now familiar slow heavy tread of Crabb and Goyle.

Draco turned down the twisted stair case first, his two large friends behind him like body guards. Pansy quickly folded down the corner of the page she was on before hastily shoving the book back into her bag.

She got up and walked over to Draco smirking.

"No wonder I was down here first, how long did it take to look so perfect." Pansy joked surveying Draco's perfectly smoothed robes and uniform as well as his perfectly brushed hair.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said trying to sound serious "A Malfoy always looks perfect without putting any effort into it. And it might seem as if Parkinson's might have that charm as well."

Pansy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Only you Draco."


End file.
